Conventional bedpan systems pose many problems for the person using the bedpan as well as the attendant helping the person. Such difficulties include rolling the person over on his or her side, placing the bedpan on the bed, rolling the person onto the bedpan for use and off of the bedpan after use. The difficulties associated with rolling the person often lead to the person slipping off the bedpan and onto the mattress, thus soiling the bed linens and the person's garments. Further, if the person is very large or completely immobile, there is a high probability that the attendant may become injured by the physical exertion associated with moving the large or immobile person onto and off of the bedpan. Such problems can cause embarrassing, uncomfortable, and potentially dangerous circumstances for both the person and the attendant.
Various attempts have been made to overcome the problems associated with the use of conventional bedpan systems. Some attempts have included mattresses with cavities for accepting a bedpan. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,011,610 and 6,243,898 B1 disclose mattresses with plugs which must be manually removed and inserted in order to expose a cavity equipped to accept a bedpan assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,565 also discloses a mattress with a cavity, the cavity being closed by way of a slidable plug. These attempts do not provide for the careful positioning of the bedpan directly under the person such that the risks of leaks or spills in the cavity or on the person are avoided. Moreover, use of the removable plugs generally disadvantageously requires some movement of the person.
Other attempts have included placing inflatable mattresses or devices equipped to accept a bedpan assembly on top of a conventional mattress. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,721 discloses an inflatable mattress with an access area to accommodate a bedpan in its middle section. The inflatable mattress is laid upon a standard mattress and, when inflated, lifts the person so that the bedpan can be inserted under him or her. U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,368B1 discloses an inflatable support device which is affixed to a conventional mattress and which can accommodate a bedpan once inflated. With these types of arrangements, the person is deprived of the comforts of a conventional mattress and may be left in an awkward position when on the inflated mattress or device. A still further attempt described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,845 uses a complex structure to build a commode into a bed, which is costly and cumbersome.
To overcome the problems associated with the use of conventional bedpan systems, there is needed a mattress and bedpan system which provides for the careful placement of a bedpan directly under a person with minimal movement of the person, minimal physical exertion of the attendant, and minimal risk of leaks or spills on the mattress or person when the bedpan is being used or removed.